An operator must grip a firearm on or adjacent the barrel to stabilize the firearm during operation. Rail systems can be provided to attach accessories that are available to aid in the proper or enhanced operation of firearms. Further, rail systems can prevent items from directly attaching to the barrel, which can alter the barrel slightly and can adversely affect the accuracy of the firearm. Also, rail systems can protect the hand from the heat of the barrel.
Rail systems and/or firearm accessories add weight to the firearm. Accessories and/or accessory mounting devices need to mount securely, easily, and quickly to the rail systems and certain accessories need power to operate. Further, accessory mounting devices must be constructed ruggedly and to withstand heavy use. In addition accessory mounting devices need to be cheap, fast, simple, and accurately manufactured.